Just One Mistake
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: Sonny had her whole acting life ahead of her, until one little accident that spread all over the news. Her father finds out and threatens to take Sonny away from everyone she cares about, forever! R&R Rated T just in case. -discontinued-
1. Preview

Just One Mistake

Chapter 1: Preview

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Except for this computer... and this book... and... How's about i just say i don't own SWAC. Yes? Good.**

**This is just the preview. It's short. **

**It's like a flashback. Well it is... whatever!**

**Please review.**

Flashback

SPOV

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

'So it wasn't a dream,' i thought to myself with a loud sigh.

The hospital room was dark and dull. I could almost taste the dust. There was no colour other than the wheelchair in the corner and my gown.

I lifted my arms to the top of the sheet. With a sigh i pushed the blanket down to my ankles and pulled myself up.

I twisted around so my legs hung off the side of the bed. I raised my hand to my head and felt a gentle tug at my skin. I turned my hand and saw a tube in it. In winced at the sight and picked at the tape.

"She doesn't deserve any of this," I heard a low hiss from the outside of my room. "She's only sixteen!"

"Yes she is, and she makes her own decisions. I support them too, 100%."

My head shot up and i pushed myself off the bed.

"I knew it! So you supported her 100% on the drinking? You said yes to her going to that night club? You knew she'd take the beer! Her friends probably pressured her. Do you know what that is? It's called peer pressure!"

The voices grew louder as i stepped towards the door.

"You don't know what you're talking about," i heard a low chuckle.

"I think i do, and you do too! You are a terrible influence Connie," i stopped, my hand on the nob, tugging the IV stand closer to my body.

"I'm the terrible influence? What about you? You left her eleven _years _ago, and me, do you even care about us?"

The other person didn't even take time to breath, he just blurted out the answer quicker than anyone could blink. "What kind of a question is that? I love you, and i love Sonny, there isn't a thing i wouldn't do for her. I care for her safety as much as you do! Maybe even more than you..."

I gasped and turned the nob, opening it slightly. "More? That's not possible."

I peeked out to see my mum and... "I'm her dad, Connie, so as her guardian, i have to keep her safe."

Dad.

"What... are you..." mum trailed off.

"I'm taking her away, and you can't stop me."

I gasped louder than i expected and i shut the door, locking it quickly.

I slid down against it, putting my head on my knees.

It was dad, but why now? Why not sixteen years ago, when i was born? Mum told me that he was selfish and wanted no part of me, and now sixteen years later and he's taking me from mum? From my home? From Hollywood? From my friends!

"Sonny?!" I heard their concerned voices say through the door. I stepped back, pulling the IV stand with me.

The door nob twisted, "Sonny?" I heard my mum say, banging on the door. "Please Sonny, open up."

I took a breath and shut my eyes tightly.

Please Sonny, we just want to talk. We know you heard it, please let us in," dad said. I frowned at the door, why should i let _him_ in? What has he ever done for me?

He probably only knew about this because it was all over Tween Weekly!

I'm the biggest headlines since 'Chad's New Convertible!' And believe me that was pretty dumb.

"Sonny," mum said, i could almost hear the sadness in her voice. "C'mon please. I promise i will let nothing bad happen to you. You're my special girl."

I smiled a bit; mum always knew how to make me smile.

I stepped forward and took a deep breath, calming myself down a bit. I unlocked it and stepped back as they came in.

"Princess," my dad said smiling, grabbing me in a secure hug.

"Hi... dad..." I trailed off slowly, unsure of how to welcome my dad into my life and then stand there as he rips it down.

"I missed you bub," i frowned into the hug. Bub... mum said that in his letters to me he would call me bub. She never let me read them, and i am kind of glad, i want nothing to do with him at all.

He let me go and pulled me up so he was looking into my eyes, "Still so beautiful," he told me.

Mum pulled me out of his grip and held me to her body. "Darling," she said, kissing the top of my head. She looked up at dad and scowled, "I'm not letting her go," she told him.

"Well i'm not changing things," dad said sternly.

"Too bad," she almost growled. "You're not taking her away from me."

My dad stepped closer. "I'm sorry, but Hollywood is no place for a sixteen year old girl. Also the way that you have behaved young lady, shows me that you are not mature enough to stay Sonny."

Mum hugged me, turning away from dad like a shield. "NO! She's my daughter and you can't take her away from me!" Mum cried as he reached out to me.

I felt like a teddy bear that two six year olds were fighting over.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Mum let me go and he pulled me to him.

I watched as she started tearing up real badly. I couldn't stand any more stress. I tried to pull away, but dad's steel grasp that he had on me was too strong.

I watched as mum backed up and turned to the door. "You are ruining her life Nick," mum told him.

"No i'm not. She is going to grow up like a normal girl. I want her to have a real job, one where she has to work hard to achieve her goals. Like an average American teenager."

My mum scowled, "She had potential and you're blowing it for her," my mum stared at dad like she was staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Maybe so, but i want the best for my little girl."

Mum scoffed, "She already had the best Nick. Not anymore," She started to walk out and i knew it was over.

I knew my awesome life is running down the drains and i couldn't stop it. How could i say goodbye to everyone? I don't think i am that strong...

***

**End of the preview. Now i guess this really wasn't the real first chapter, you can call it whatever you want to, i don't mind. **

**Please review, you know you want to!**

**Don't know how? That button on the bottom of this page, the review one if you are blind, press that and review. **

**You will make me very happy!**


	2. I Guess It's Over

Just One Mistake

Chapter 2: I guess it's over

**Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I mean, how would a teenage girl own the rights of a Disney Channel show? What am i? Superman? Seriously, why do we do this when EVERYONE knows that no young girl can own a million dollar show, if it is a million dollar show, i don't know... You want me to shut up don't you? You want to read my story? You probably just skipped this bit and read it. Well, if you read this disclaimer, tell me in 20 words what you like about Chad Dylan Cooper, if you don't like him, *shakes fist.***

**I'm so sorry about that disclaimer, i hope no one read this and copied it to the police because i didn't say i don't own swac. Well, i'm not going to break that easily. But i don't want to be arrested.... so i don't own swac. *pokes tongue out***

**This is the goodbyes. *tear* How shall Sonny handle this emotional situation? Will she say bye to Chad? Is he man enough to admit her liker her? Probably not.... so don't get your hopes up.**

**I'll shut up now, sorry. **

*******

Sonny's POV

"Sonny, you can't let him do this," Tawni told me, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I know i shouldn't, but i don't have the guts to stand up against him Tawns..."

"Why not?" She asked me. "No one should boss you around. Even if it is your dad, it's not right! You're in control of your own life, now use that power and refuse to leave."

I shook m head, "No, i can't. I don't want a repeat of last time."

"What happened last time?"

I turned and looked into her curious eyes; i bit my lip and turned back to the box that sat on my now vacant desk. "Nothing... Nothing to be brought up again."

"I want to know," Tawni told me.

I nodded, "I see that Tawns but i'm not going to tell you."

I heard footsteps and her hand came down on my shoulder, "If he did something that hurt or upset you, that's not right, you shouldn't live with that."

"I know."

"You should stand up for yourself," she frowned, walking to her dressing table.

"I know."

"You shouldn't let yourself or your mum be scared and hide in his shadow anymore Sonny."

I sighed, "I know," i breathed out.

"And your mum shouldn't be the one who loses you because you cannot be the girl you showed me you can be."

I turned to her as she picked up her brush. "What did i show you i can be?" I asked her.

"You showed me you can fight for what you want. You got back our prop house, our toilet paper holder, and our cart. You can stand up to Chad and he falls to his knees because no one has ever stood up to him and he likes that," she took a breath. "I know that we are all proud to call you our friend, even me, the self-centred, all-into-her-looks girl that you have to share a dressing room with. Because when one of us laughs, we all laugh. When one of us cries, we all cry, and when one of us bleeds..."

She walked up to me, "We all bleed girl. We can feel your pain and i cannot sit here and do nothing about it. Because i bloody well know i care, so does everyone else. You have made me a better Tawni, and i am shocked. And i look now at this girl who has changed me and done all of this incredible stuff in this short period of time that you've been here for, and she's breaking into pieces in front of her own dad."

I nodded as i kept on placing my things into my box.

"I understand Tawni, it's just... you haven't met my dad. He is mean and nasty and brutal, and i will have to live with that forever!"

Tawni brushed the ends of her curls, "You don't have to if you stand up to him. How come you can stand up to everyone besides him? You should show everyone that you are not a wimp. How bad can he be?"

I knew if Tawni met my dad, she'd be eating those words for dinner. No one can live with my dad, i will admit he can be nice sometimes, but why do you think it is over between mum and him?

I pulled the box onto the armrest and sighed.

"Sonny, don't go," she pleaded.

"I wouldn't if i had a choice Tawni, my dad's too powerful," Tawni came around to my side.

"And by powerful you mean violent?" She asked and i nodded slowly. "Sonny, you can get beaten and battered all you like but when you do, don't come crying to me because all i'll say is, 'I told you so!'

"I will be fine," i tried to convince her but it was impossible to get her off my back.

"Ha, yeah right. Tell yourself that after you're dead and your mangled corpse is left to rot and no one here will know because you were too weak to get up and face your dad and you left. Do you want that?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Can you live with yourself if you let this happen? Because i know that soon enough, you _won't _be living!"

I sighed and walked to the door, "Let it go," i warned her.

"I cannot and will not!" She yelled. I opened the door, "Where ya going?" She asked me.

"The prop house, to see if i have left anything there."

She nodded and i turned in time to see that look in her eye. Complete and utter despair. I don't know why she would feel that, unless she felt like she couldn't convince me to stay and she feels bad.

I really wish i could stay. My dad knows nothing good; nothing good can come from a guy like that.

I sighed and made my way slowly to the prop house.

"Sonny," Zora wept, running to me and latching onto my leg. She looked into my eyes and i saw the little kid Zora keeps locked up. "Please, please don't go."

This was terrible, besides the fact that my friends are making me feel bad because i am being forced out of their lives, maybe forever, but also Zora looked pathetically teary, like i was neglecting her.

I would never hurt her, she's sweet. But my leaving seems to affect my friends in a way that cannot be fixed.

Like i was causing a deep, sharp black hole in their hearts.

I couldn't believe this disaster.

"Zora," i whispered, pulling her off my leg and getting on my knees so i was eye level with her. "I would never do anything to hurt you right; you don't think that, do you?"

She shrugged, "I don't know anything anymore Sonny. I'm a shell."

I shook my head, "Dramatic much?"

As soon as i said those words a spark shot up in my brain.

Dramatic.

Drama.

Mackenzie Falls.

Chad...

Chad's POV

I was in my dressing room (that i might add is a hundred times larger than those weird So Random freaks dressing rooms) with next week's Mac Falls script.

I raised an eyebrow at it and grabbed a pen. "We're cutting that," i said, crossing out the line. "And that..."

I read the next line and scoffed at the page, "And i would rather _die _than kiss _her_."

Whilst in the middle of this thing i call my 'daily script cuts,' a quick knock came at my door.

"CHAD!" The person screamed, and i knew only one person could scream like that.

I groaned and threw the script across the room.

I made my way to the door as she flung it open, causing it to knock me back into the wall.

"Chad!"

She stopped. "Chad?"

"Behind the freakin' door!" I growled.

She closed the door and bit her lip, "Oh sorry Chad. I just..."

"This better be important," i hissed, "Because i was very busy and you interrupted me."

She laughed, "Yes, crossing out lines in the script because you don't like it takes up so much of your valuable time."

I rolled my eyes, "I liked it when you were less smart."

She frowned and put her hand on her hip.

"Did you come here for a reason exactly Portlyn?" I hissed, putting my script onto my dressing table.

"Oh yes, i was going to inform you that Sonny is leaving today," she told me expressionless.

I bit my lip, "Really?" I asked quietly.

"Uh, yes, really. Her dad is taking her away from here and her mum and everything," then she leaned in to me, "And, most importantly, you."

She put an arm around me and i shrugged it off. "Chad?" She asked me.

"Go," i squeaked.

"What?" She asked.

"GET LOST PORTLYN!" I yelled.

"Ok, ok, geez, don't get your knickers in a twist," she said, backing up to the door.

I stared at the wall.

What?

I couldn't believe my ears.

I had nothing else to say, it was like someone chopped off my tongue... (Bit drastic but, hey, i'm in shock here!)

I turned to the door and grabbed my leather jacket.

I headed out the door and took a deep breath.

I had to see what the 'dilly' was.

***

**Sorry to end it so suddenly, next chapter is Chad and Sonny's goodbye scene. With some, *cough* kissing *cough, cough***

**I think it is going pretty well, what do you think? You like it??**

**Please review, it will make my day!! =D**


	3. Chad’s Farewell

Just One Mistake

Chapter 3: Chad's Farewell

**Disclaimer: No, you got the wrong person everyone, i do not, under any circumstance, own swac. You got the wrong girl. Sorry to disappoint you all.**

**This chapter is the romantic love scene between Sonny and Chad. Well i was joking there. It's not all ooey-gooey. There will be the annual squabble they have, i will bring her dad into this one and they will... oops... read to find out i don't want to give anything away.**

**Thank you to Sonny days for helping me upload this =D**

*******

Tawni's POV

We were in the cafeteria, surrounding Sonny with all these questions.

"Why, how, who, where, when, what?"

She looked down at her table.

"You're letting us down," Nico said.

Sonny looked up at him, fire throughout her eyes. "Letting _you _down? Letting all you guys down? Do you think it's all about you? Not only am i letting you guys down, but i'm letting myself down too, and my mum, and Marshall, my Hollywood friends..." Sonny took a breath, "Chad," she breathed out.

We exchanged worried glances to each other.

"I'm letting everyone down. And i feel like disappearing and never coming back, no one will miss me! I don't care about anything anymore."

I had never felt this way towards anyone before. I felt sympathetic to her. I could feel what she was feeling.

When she yelled, she was just telling us how miserable she was, so i didn't bother to get mad back or else we would start an unfinishable fight.

Instead everyone looked down at the table.

I looked towards the door; Chad had entered the cafeteria and was staring at the back of Sonny's head.

I bit my lip and kicked Sonny under the table, she looked at me and i pointed at him.

Sonny turned and locked eyes with him.

She sighed deeply and a tear rolled down her already red cheeks.

Sonny stood up and crossed the room to Chad who closed the distance too. He grabbed Sonny and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

I smirked whilst the others gaped.

Sonny's POV

I looked into Chad's lonely, unsettling eyes. His stare broke into my skin.

I had a feeling to run across the room and grab him in my arms and kiss him, then and there in front of everyone. I wouldn't care if i did so.

Chad had this look in his left eyes that almost looked like need. He needed me there in his arms for the last time.

I got up from my seat and a small smile appeared on his lips.

I crossed the room and he closed the distance with two steps and grabbed me around the waist, staring deep into my eyes. He pulled my head up into a kiss that shot a cold, icy sensation down my spine.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me as i kissed him, but i didn't care in the slightest.

I just wanted to be with him...

Chad's POV

As i entered the room, Tawni's eyes caught me and i stared immediately at the back of Sonny's head.

I really wish she would've told me she was leaving.

Tawni kicked Sonny whose head spun around and she locked with my eyes. Sonny stared deep into them, almost like she was trying to read my thoughts.

I really wanted her in my arms for one last time.

She got up and came over to me and i stepped up to her, grabbing her in my arms, wrapping her around me... (Not literally)

Her warm lips touched mine, sending mixed signals to my brain.

I smiled into the kiss.

This will be harder than i thought...

***

Sonny's POV

After Chad and i shared a big smooch, i knew that i would have to say goodbye. After everyone and everything i have to leave behind in this difficult time, i know Chad will be the biggest possible downer in all of it.

There was nothing in the world that would keep me from him, but unfortunately i have to.

"Chad," i said as i sat down next to him in his large dressing room, (And i mean HUGE!) ready to give my goodbye.

He looked down and sighed silently, "Okay," he whispered.

"What?"

He looked into my eyes, "I know what you will throw on me, so bring it on. Bring your tears, bring on the goodbye."

I raised an eyebrow and shook it off, "Chad," i started and he nodded.

"I think that, once in a person's life, they have to leave something or someone behind that they love, and have to handle it. You are that thing. And i'm sorry i have to leave just after our first kiss, but i have no choice."

"You know i won't let you."

Chad looked serious there, "Ok, i'm cool with that. Just don't get hurt."

"I'm not going to Sonny. I'm not weak, i will stand up to him and show who's..." he stood up and i grabbed his hand, pulling him back down.

"Chad, please don't. I won't see you get hurt."

"But i don't want you to go Sonny. I don't know why i feel this way but when you've been around a girl like you... its hard not to miss you."

I nodded, "I know. But please don't fight for me; i'm not worth the pain you'll encounter."

He scoffed, "Who the hell are you talking about? Well? You, or... Tawni?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah i know that made no sense."

I stood up and patted his hand. "Kiss me," I told him.

He didn't look willing, but he got up and pulled my head up to his.

This time it was different, it wasn't like last time. Maybe the passion was gone. Or maybe he had hope that was surely enough, was whisked away from him.

Because i am kissing the guy i love. But i have to leave him...

What kind of a person am i?

I pulled away and bit my lip. "Sorry," i told him, resting my head on his chest.

"Whatever Sonny."

"Don't give up hope."

He shook his head, "Never."

I smiled and trailed my finger along his nose, "I'm an idiot! I know, Chad."

He pushed me off him, "No you're not."

"Don't think i am still not fighting for you."

"What?"

He stepped forward and grabbed my hand. "Do you feel that spark Sonny? That's called love. And i have never actually felt that before."

"Sap."

He scoffed, "What?"

I whispered to him, "_Sap_."

"I am not a..." I gave him a look. "No, i'm not. I'm simply dramatic."

"Sure, sure."

He kissed my forehead.

"So..."

"So," i bit my lip and he nodded.

"I guess this is... goodbye?"

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving right this second."

He smiled and pulled me to his desk. "What?" I asked as he fumbled through his mess.

He pulled out a charm and showed it to me.

It was a silver anklet with pink roses. In big letters in said 'Forever,' and it had small diamonds on the letters.

"Wow Chad," I whispered.

"Eh, it's just a little something to remember me from."

"It says forever?"

"Yes. Because i love you... forever. And we'll be together, forever."

I laughed, "But..."

"I know what you're thinking. You weren't my girlfriend and i have this anklet but, i had this made weeks ago, just for you. It even has something written on the back."

I turned it around and it had mine and Chad's initials on it. 'SM+CDC,' so i knew it was pure.

"Wow, you're right i _am _a sap."

I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Yes, i know."

I looked at the beautiful anklet again.

"Thank you Chad. I couldn't ask for a better gift. I love you too."

He nodded sadly and i felt like i had just ripped his heart out with those words.

"I don't want to say goodbye," i said, wiping my tears away.

"Sonny," he said, wrapping his arms around me. "Don't be. I love you. Now... you should go."

I nodded and he grabbed the anklet, bobbing down and clasping it around my ankle.

He got up and looked away from my eyes.

"Chad," I sobbed.

"Sonny, don't do that to me. You're not thinking."

I was lost. "What?"

"You are a complete nut-case. Please do not cry about leaving me. I'm nothing to you Sonny, just a crazy lunatic who has a crush on you. You're leaving everyone and everything good in your life and you are crying over a stupid jerk face like me?"

"Huh?" I asked. "I am not weeping over you, i am weeping about the fact that i am leaving this awesome life to pursue a horrible life where i will be harassed and abused and no one can stop it," i sniffed, "No one can stop the violence."

He looked upset. "Oh."

"I didn't _just _cry with you. I cried when saying goodbye to my friends too. You're included as my friend Chad."

"Oh, alright."

"So don't crack it because you think i am blind enough not to see anything past your face."

"I never said that."

I scoffed, "But it was fairly obvious you meant that."

"Get over this Sonny."

I folded my arms across my chest. "Why? Do you want me to get over leaving? You want me to... to feel ok that i am pushing aside all my friends, family, and career?"

He shook his head. "I meant get over what i said."

"Fine."

"Great," he spat.

"Good."

"Good," he grumbled.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good."

He looked past his shoulder at nothing. "No Sonny. In fact we are the complete opposite of good."

"Ok, i understand you're angry Chad, but you just gave me a beautiful anklet and told me how much i meant to you, so please don't blow your top and forget about that."

He nodded, "Never."

"Excuse me now," i took a breath, "I have to go."

He grabbed me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'm sorry you have to go."

"No you're not. You're happy i'm leaving. I know deep down, everyone is happy."

"How could _anyone_ be happy? You're Sonny Munroe. The person that leaves a rainbow wherever she walks."

I laughed. "I leave a rainbow?"

He nodded, "Yes, and a conflicting one too."

"I'm different?"

"Uh, sure. You're very different; i haven't fallen for someone other than you. So i guess you are very conflicting."

"Then i am happy i met you Chad."

"Me too."

"OOH!" I said, pulling out a piece of paper and a pen. "Do you have MSN?"

He smiled as i asked that, "Yes i do, and Facebook."

"Look me up on Facebook. You can tell i'm the real Sonny Munroe because it _doesn't _say that i love you. It's the one with the smiley face picture."

He laughed, "Very typical."

"Yeah, and my MSN is Sunny_, ok? (**A/N: Not real, don't email it, unless you are very random and feel like it then go ahead!**)"

He smiled and wrote down something.

"My Facebook is the picture with me and a little boy, my brother," I smiled at that. "And my MSN username is greatest_actor_of_my_generation, at ."

I nodded as he handed me the paper. "Very typical," i copied him.

"Nah, that's a stereotype, i don't love myself." I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. "Joking Sonny, I'm joking."

I looked at the time and smiled apologetically at him.

"I'm sorry, it's time, i have to go."

He nodded, "Ok, see ya."

"Message me," i told him. He nodded and looked down.

"Bye."

"Bye Sonny."

I walked off, stopping the waterworks from coming again. I turned around; he was still there, staring at me.

I ran back and kissed his cheek. "I can't leave without a goodbye kiss." He smiled and joined lips with mine.

As i pulled back his smile dropped and he stuffed his hand in his pockets.

"Well, bye."

"Yeah..." I looked into his eyes. "I am coming to visit though."

I nodded, "I'm counting on that."

I turned from him and walked out without another word.

***

As i got down the corridor my dad rounded it, smacking into me. "HEY!" He yelled. "Oh, Sonny, i was looking for you."

I nodded.

"Where were you? I asked your friends, they didn't know."

"I was saying goodbye to another friend."

"Who?"

I kept on walking to my room with my dad close on my tail, "Answer me Sonny."

"Why does it matter?"

"Because i want to know these things, you're my daughter."

I grabbed the box of my things and looked around the room, seeing if i had left anything.

"Ok, ok, it's Chad."

He paused and raised an eyebrow, "You mean Chad, DYLAN COOPER?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes, exactly."

"Why were you talking to him?"

I pulled my jacket off the back of my door. "Because he is my friend too dad. He cares about me and doesn't want me to go away with you."

"He has no say in it."

I nodded, "Yeah, apparently no one does. Apparently i am being forced to go home and spend every waking minute doing nothing but cleaning the farm and working on finding a proper job!"

"Sonny, honey calm down."

"No, i can't. Don't you see what you are doing? You are wreaking everything!"

"No i'm not. This is for the best."

"How? Destroying my career, my future, my whole Hollywood life ahead of me, that's for the best?"

He sighed, "Yes."

"No dad. You don't know anything. You have never been there for me, you only found out where i was because of that STUPID article about my accident!"

"You were DRUNK for crying out loud!"

"So!?"

"So, you were out late, partying, drinking!"

I crossed my arms. "None of that matters! It was Tawni's parent's club opening."

"So? Did you get pressured to take the drink?"

I looked away. "Sonny?"

Dad pulled me so i was facing him. "Answer me! Did your friends make you..." i cut him off.

"You shouldn't care! You shouldn't even know! Why the hell were you reading Tween Weekly?"

"It was ALL OVER the NEWS, and you didn't answer my question."

I shrugged, "I don't have to." He looked furious, like he was going to lash out and hurt me.

"ANSWER!"

"NO! NO, NO, NO, N-O!"

He didn't say anything.

"No, no, no, they did nothing, dad! It was all me! I got it for free because i am Tawni's friend! I took it, no one made me. Then i had more and more and then i wanted to go home, i didn't drive though, i wasn't driving! You don't know my dad, you have never been there!"

He looked shocked.

"Sonny... i am appalled. Then who drove?"

I bit my lip. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does, i want to punish whoever did this to my baby girl."

"No one did."

He frowned, "Sonny!"

"It's not irrelevant. Besides... wasn't it mentioned in the paper?"

He shook his head, "They wouldn't identify him/her, apparently, the person bribed the news stations and local newspaper places not to print their name."

I rolled my eyes, "That's just so typical!"

"What?" he asked me.

I bit my lip harder. "...Nothing."

"Why won't you tell me who it is sweetheart?"

I frowned, "Because i don't want you to hurt him."

"Him?"

I widened my eyes, "Ahah! I'm getting closer!"

I shook my head, "No, no, dad. Please don't. Ok, it's a guy... But just leave him alone. I really like him."

He sighed, "One day i will find out Sonny, and he will be SO dead."

"That's why you will _never_ find out."

***

**End of chapter 2! Or really 3... I don't know, let's say 3! Chapter 4, which originally was going to be put on the end of this chapter but i didn't because it would've been WAY too long, will be up ASAP. All you have to do is review!**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Empty Friends

Just One Mistake

Chapter 4: Empty Friends

**I think the title is freaky. I am trying to update as fast as i can because i have to upload these at school and it is hard.**

**I promise this is the last of their goodbyes. I could've put this bit on the last chapter but then it would've been too long. **

**Disclaimer: i don't own swac. **

**I tried to watch swac season 2, episode 1, but my computer wouldn't load! I am kicking myself! **

**Review!**

*******

I had just finished putting everything into my suitcase from the studio and was in the prop house.

"When you leaving?" Nico asked.

"Soon. I have to put this suitcase at mum's house then get the one's i am bringing to his place. Later mum will send the other stuff."

I looked at all of the faces of my cast mates and sighed. "I hate your dad," Tawni sobbed.

"Me too," Grady said.

"Me three," Zora whined.

"Not me, i think he is responsible," we looked up at the voice.

"Nico? Why would you say that?"

"It is really Tawni's parent's fault, if they hadn't of given the beer out for free to Sonny and all of us-"

"Except me," Zora squeaked.

"Yeah, except you... Then they wouldn't have crashed."

Grady looked at us, "I think i actually agree."

"This is all a mess," Tawni whispered.

I sighed, "And don't tell my dad who _really_ crashed the car, he will flip!"

They all exchanged confused looks. "What? You mean you didn't crash?"

I shook my head, "No, i don't even have a license!"

"What?" Grady asked.

"Then who crashed? Who was with you?" They all asked me.

"Uh," i bit my lip and turned away. "No one."

"SONNY!" They yelled.

"Ok, guys, hush. I'm not telling you, but knowing my dad; he will somehow find out and somehow get that person dead."

"Is it... You know who?" Tawni asked.

"If you're meaning who i think you are then, yeah."

Tawni gasped and threw her hand over her mouth. "How? He's not old enough!"

I shrugged, "We were drunk."

My mum suddenly ran into the room.

"Mum?" I asked as she grabbed me in a tight hug.

"Oh Baby! I love you," she cried.

"Mum, it's ok, i'll be fine."

"No, i don't trust him. I don't like the idea of you going away back to Wisconsin with him."

"No one does mum, but no one can stop it."

She nodded as she looked at all of my cast mates who looked stunned. "What's wrong, guys?"

"Um, nothing."

Mum shook her head and looked back at me, "I'll miss you, I'm going to come visit, and soon enough get you back."

I nodded, "Ok," a tear ran down my cheek and mum wiped it away.

"Don't stop believing hun," I nodded.

My dad came in and frowned, "Finished yet?" He asked.

I nodded and grabbed my boxes off stuff.

"Bye guys."

They all waved and i walked out into the corridor with my mum close behind me. "I see that you will be dearly missed," he told me and i sniffed.

"Yeah, i am family to them."

He sighed and we walked out of the studios. I put my boxes in the back of his pickup truck. "Ok kiddo, ready?" He asked.

I nodded, hiding the glum and miserable side to me.

Mum grabbed me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "Bye gorgeous."

I wiped away a tear as she pulled away. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop from crying.

"See ya mum."

I got in the truck and looked in the rear view mirror, mum waved and i waved back. I swore i saw my friend's gloomy faces from the window.

I was leaving it all.

"Ready?" He asked as he put his seatbelt on.

I nodded, "Ready."

He reversed out of the car space and drove off. I hid my tears every time i seemed to get upset.

My life as i knew it was over...

***

**Now i think Sonny was a little dramatic there, her life's not over, not even close, she just thinks it is because she is leaving her Hollywood life.**

**This was short because i think everyone is sick of the goodbyes, am i right?**

**The next chapter will skip the driving bit and get to Wisconsin. **

**But i think she has to look on the bright side for the next chapter, yeah?**

**REVIEW!!**


	5. Wisconsin

Just One Mistake

Chapter 5: Wisconsin

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. **

**Please review! I like this story, but i know that's my opinion, how about you give me yours? Review then! Oh sorry, you don't know how? There's a button at the bottom of the page and it says review story, click it and type in your review! It's as simple as that.**

**PS. I know everyone knows how, i was being an idiot! =D**

***

My eyes fluttered open and i looked out the window, it was really foggy.

I put my head to the side and lifted my hand up to the window, i drew a smiley face on it and heard dad's scolding cough. I sunk back in my seat and crossed my arms.

The car came to a sudden stop, causing me to jump up and hit my head on the roof. My dad didn't even notice.

"No it's okay, i'm fine. Thanks for asking!" I said sarcastically.

He opened his door and got out, "No my head doesn't hurt, it's cool."

He walked to the back of the car and i watched him in the side mirrors. He lifted up the boot and grabbed my bags out, i realised we must of been there.

I wiped the fog off the window and peered out.

All i could see was icy grass and trees.

I opened the door and a cold breeze caught me, "Holy _crow_," i muttered.

"Language," dad growled.

I raised an eyebrow, "I said crow."

He didn't say anything else; he just dumped my bags on the dirt.

I looked around at my surroundings.

"Dad... where are we?" I asked him, pulling my coat on. I walked to the back of the truck with him and he grunted as he lifted the last bag out of the back.

"Home," he muttered.

I looked around and caught a glimpse of a single cow, chewing on a blade of grass, "What?" I laughed, "We live in a cow now? Did you stop paying the mortgage?" I laughed louder and he scowled.

"No time for jokes Sonny," he scolded me.

"Not even a little ha, ha?" I bit my lip to hold back my laughter from my smart-ass comment.

He turned to me, "Not even a giggle."

My face dropped, he was serious.

He folded his arms and looked at the bags, "What?" I asked him.

"You take the bags; i'll park the truck out back."

I turned 360 degrees and back to him, "There's nothing here."

He pointed up past the fog, "Up there," he told me, "You don't even remember where you used to live?" I didn't know if that was a question or a statement so i smiled and nodded.

I shrugged, "Uh, i guess it's too foggy for me to see."

He raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? You used to be the torchlight in our family."

He laughed to himself and i stood there, expressionless.

"You used to be able to see through fog, the dark even through a crowd, it's like you had x-ray vision."

I smiled, "Maybe i thought i was super-girl."

He shrugged, "Possibly."

He got in his truck, "Take your stuff up there," he told me. I looked at my luggage in a horrified way.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked in a high pitch. "You want me to lug all of this up there?" I asked again, pointing up to the invisible house.

"Yes Sonny, it'll do some good on your biceps."

I held back what was probably soon to be a fit of laughter.

He drove off leaving skid marks in the dirt.

I groaned and pulled one bag over my right shoulder, one over my left shoulder and carried the others in my hands.

"My god," I groaned as i heaved them up the bumpy road.

When i finally made it up to the house, i looked up at it. It was just like how i remembered it...

Well, vaguely remember it.

I dropped the bags on the porch and the light flickered on. I looked up at it, mosquitoes buzzed around it. "Home sweet home," i muttered quietly.

My dad came up behind me, "Gorgeous, aint she?" He asked.

I gave him a look, "What?"

"The house darling, aint she just like you remembered it to be?"

I looked at the door, "It kind of rings an old bell."

He smiled and walked in the house, "An _old_, dusty, worn out bell."

I walked in, the bags being dragged behind me.

The door shut and i jumped. "Bit jumpy sweetheart?" A voice said.

I turned and smiled, "Grandma!" I said, running into her open, warm arms.

"How's my favourite granddaughter doing?" She asked.

"I'm your _only_ granddaughter..." She smiled and nodded. "I could be better."

She patted my hair, "Why so blue?"

"Well, i wouldn't be blue if dad would've let me stay in Hollywood with my family and friends."

She smiled, "You've got family and friends here too," she said comfortably.

"Yeah but, i was better off back there."

"Oh, that made me feel so happy," she frowned. I smiled apologetically.

"Sorry grandma, i just don't want to be here."

"It's ok, you're homesick i completely understand. So... you want to bake some cookies?" She asked me, looking excitedly.

I laughed, "I just got here."

"Nah, you're just worried you'll stuff it up again."

"Uh, that was 10 years ago! I was young; i don't know the difference between sugar and salt!"

"Yeah, i got that. Instead of a sweet and delicious cake, it was a salty and bitter piece of dung," she laughed.

I frowned and held my hand to my heart like Chad does, "Made with love," i scoffed.

She picked up a few of my bags, "How much stuff does a sixteen year old girl need?"

I looked down at the bags, "Well, since i am being held hostage by dad, i have to at least bring EVERYTHING i own here."

"You're father is just being a caring dad."

"Yeah right. He's your son, where did this evil come from, because obviously it didn't descend from you."

"It came from your grandfather; he was such a drama queen. He had to know where i was 24/7... But i wore him down."

I nodded and stopped at the bottom of the staircase, "Where's my room again?" I asked her.

She laughed and led the way up the stairs.

We passed many doors before we got to the one she stopped at. She reached into her pocket and grabbed out a key, unlocking the door quickly.

I stepped in and gaped, it was the same.

Everything, every little detail was the same. She hadn't touched it at all.

"Um," I squeaked.

"Oh, i didn't want to disturb any of your old things, i loved coming in here and looking around, remembering when scamper in my room and jump on my bed until i read you a story before bedtime."

She sighed and fixed the covers on my bed. "Is it clean?"

She nodded, "I clean it of course."

I nodded and she went for the door, "I guess i'll leave you to it. I'll be up soon." I nodded as she shut the door behind her.

I sighed and clapped my hands together.

My bags were everywhere so i pulled them on my bed and unzipped the first one.

Packed neatly away in it were some of my clothes, typical mother's move.

I pulled some out, one had a picture of a sunflower on it, i smiled as i read the writing- 'You are my Sunshine.'

Just at that moment i looked at my ankle and sure enough there was the anklet.

Chad was so sweet.

I went over to the wardrobe and slid open the door carefully. All the clothes were tiny.

One by one i pulled them out to admire it.

When i finished looking through the clothes and putting them neatly away in a box, i noticed a rather large crack in the wall.

I stepped in the wardrobe and picked at the wallpaper, it peeled.

What was there?

I dug my fingers under the wallpaper and ripped it right off the wall. There was a door. It was small and dusty.

I wiped away the cobwebs and dust and moved my hand over the door. Mysterious.

Slowly i made my way to the handle and gently tugged. It didn't budge so i pulled harder and harder, but nothing.

I groaned and walked out, closing the doors.

"Sonny? What was that noise?" Grandma called from outside the door.

"Um, just me going through my old stuff in here. It is very amazing to see what things i used to play with as a child."

I heard a low laugh, "Ok, have fun then."

I flicked my fringe out my face, "Paranoid much?"

I emptied the bag with my clothes in it and folded them in a pile on the bed. Next i unzipped another bag and dumped the contents onto the bed and i did the same with the others.

A knock came from the door, "Sonny, can i come in?" It was dad.

"Sure."

He opened it and shut it behind him.

"We need to talk."

I got worried, "What? What about?"

He crossed him arms, "I want to tell you how much i am dearly sorry to be taking you away from your other life."

"No you're not."

He nodded, "I am Sonny, i truly am."

"Why did you anyway, you had no right."

"You're my daughter; i had every right to do what i did. I was concerned for your safety!"

"Well now that you see everything was a big misunderstanding, back off," i growled.

He glared, "Don't speak to me like that."

"I can and i will!"

"That's it! I've had enough of this constant whining! You're grounded!"

I scoffed and walked out of the room, "I've only lived here for about three minutes and you _already _grounded me!"

"You deserved it!"

I shook my head, "NO i didn't!"

"Yes you did Sonny. I don't want to hear another word of this!"

A tear rolled down my cheek again, "Fine then, these are the last words you will ever be hearing from me!"

I ran down the stairs and into the lounge room, if you could even call it that. It was mainly chairs and a fireplace. Well, plus a small TV.

I'd already had enough of it.

And this was some of the bright side of Wisconsin. If you don't understand me i meant, it was the only thing that was good about Wisconsin.

Other than Lucy...

***

**Wow, Sonny already hates her life in Wisconsin, but there's Lucy to look forward to! Plus a surprise that right now i just came up with!**

**Review!**


	6. The questionable door

Just One Mistake

Chapter 6: The questionable door

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**This chapter is a pointless one. I was bored.**

**Review!**

*******

I woke up on the couch; i was wrapped up in a blanket that somehow got on me.

I peeked outside the curtain, the sun shun brightly. I had missed Wisconsin a lot, but being here is a real downer.

I heard footsteps and quickly i turned around to see my dad standing there against the doorframe. "Morning darling," he greeted me.

I folded my arms across my chest and sat up against the back.

"Hi," i spat angrily.

"Aint the Wisconsin air wonderful? Much nicer than Hollywood air." He commented, sniffing the air.

"Actually, i rather Hollywood, the air smells homily. I can't smell Wisconsin air because your stench is blocking the smell. Wisconsin is old news. "

He scowled, "You know what's old? This attitude of yours, i told you Hollywood is no good! You got an attitude as big as my mum's head!"

At that moment grandma walked in, "Nice to know my head is oversized son. And her attitude is nothing to get worked up about," she told him, probably scolding him mentally.

"Are you kidding me? You didn't have to be with her in my car moaning about how she hates me!" He whined.

"I never said i hate you," i said, biting my lip.

My grandma crossed the room to me, sitting next to me on the couch. "But you meant it, i could tell."

"Well maybe i _do _hate you. Who wouldn't?"

He stuck up his nose at me.

"By the way, you were shaking in the middle of the night so i put that blanket over you," he told me, glaring madly at me.

"Oh, i thought i felt a cold breeze, and i _didn't_ mean the wind!" I yelled, he dropped his jaw to the ground.

"You are _so _grounded," he growled.

I smirked, "_Apparently_ i am _already _grounded!"

"Guys, cut it out," grandma told us.

We both stared at her.

"Nick, stop with this nonsense! Your daughter is obviously upset and you're not doing any good to help her. So shut up and go for a walk or something!"

He frowned, "Fine."

With that he turned on his heel and marched out faster than anyone could blink.

"Sweetheart, i wouldn't get on his bad side," she told me, putting a comforting arm around me.

"He only has a bad side grandma..." i growled. I took in a breath and put my head on her shoulder, "My stomach hurts," i whined, flinging my hands to my stomach. She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"You're only home sick hun," she told me, smiling a warm smile.

"I want to go home."

"Don't be a whiner Sonny..." I frowned, "Do you want to bake cookies?" She asked me.

"No thanks, you asked that yesterday," i told her and she nodded.

"I know."

***

I had just come down from my bedroom and my mind was curious about that little door at the back of my wardrobe.

I went into the kitchen to fine my grandma.

Sure enough there she was, making lunch. "Hey grandma?" I asked. She turned around and smiled.

"Oh hey baby girl, what's new?" She said in an over-chirpy way.

"Oh i was wondering if there were any keys lying around the place, are there?" I asked.

She stuck her finger in the pot, "Um, yeah, check in the draw over there," she pointed to a cupboard draw. "Why?" She asked me.

"Simply because i am curious," i said in a high voice.

"Your voice got high there," she pointed out.

"Um, i swallowed a balloon," i said, smacking myself mentally.

"Ok?" She said as i turned around and frowning at the floor, "Hey, do you want to bake cookies?" She asked again.

"No, i said that earlier," i told her.

She nodded, "I wondered if you changed your mind is all."

I frowned harder and walked to the draw, slowly pulling it open. There were many keys in there and i moved them around, trying to remember what the key hole looked like.

"Is there one you are looking for?" She asked me.

I shook my head, "Um, no," i whispered.

I picked one up and bit my lip, sliding it in my pocket so she couldn't see.

"Darn, i _was _looking for one but it's not here," i told her.

She stood next to me, "Which one was it?" She asked me.

"A spare key for the front door..."

"Oh we don't have one, but it's ok darling, i'll always be here, slaving over the stove for you people."

I smiled slightly and turned from her, rushing upstairs.

I quickly ran into my room and shutting it behind me. Slowly, i made my way to my closet and opened it, pushing my clothes aside revealing the small door.

I reached inside my pocket and pulled the key out, looking at it in my hands.

I brushed the dust and cobwebs away and slid the key in the lock, jiggling it a bit and turning it.

I heard a 'clunk' sound and i grabbed the handle, pulling it slowly. It didn't budge so i pulled harder and i fell backwards as it opened.

There was a box in the wall, i pulled it out and walked back to the bed.

I sat it on my lap and studied it, it was a pretty large red box, almost like a musical box except there was no ballerina dancing about inside it.

I pulled the lock and it broke off, i bit my lip as i slowly opened the lid.

Inside was a diary, posters, a boy's t-shirt and a best friend's necklace.

First i picked up the necklace. It was half a love heart, it said 'Be' and 'Frie,' like it was a half and supposably my best friend should have to other half. Would that mean Lucy has the other half?

I set it aside and picked up the posters, they were bunched together in elastic bands, i pulled the elastic bands off the posters and unravelled them.

A loud gasp escaped my lips.

The first poster was of the Jonas Brothers, the second was Taylor Lautner and there was three of the same person, and it happened to be Chad Dylan Cooper.

Was i absentmindedly crushing on Chad Dylan Cooper when i was younger?

I gaped and rolled them back up, putting them to the side.

I picked up the t-shirt and raised an eyebrow, whose was it? I looked at the label and all around to see if it had a name on it. But nothing.

I bit my lip and set it to the side; i was going to ask my grandma about it later.

Then i picked up the diary, it was embedded with pink diamonds and soft silk. In black writing it said, 'Sonny 'Sonshine' Munroe.' I slowly opened the book and skimmed my hand across the page.

'This belongs to Sonny Munroe, please do not read,' it said in huge, bold letters. I bit my lip and flipped the page.

_Saturday 21st of April_

_Today i _**finally** _got the Mackenzie Falls season 5 box set after _**weeks** _of begging and pleading on my knees, my mum finally gave in and bought it for me. I was so happy i climbed onto the roof and through chicken eggs at the chicken coop. I'd like to apologize for that behaviour. Sorry unborn baby chickens._

_Mum was so close to grounding me after i jumped in the lake outback and left muddy-watery footprints all around the house._

_Love Sonny._

I smiled a bit, i had no idea how much i loved Chad when i was younger. I turned the page and blew the dust off; i wondered how old this diary was because there was no year on it.

_Sunday 22__nd__ of April_

_Lucy and i got in trouble at school today. It wasn't our fault, if my mum finds out what happened we'll be in big trouble. I know i can tell the truth here, so it was all Lucy. It feels really wrong to blame her, but it was. _

_She was annoying the boys and threw a mud pie at them, except it missed and hit the teacher! She yelled at the class and everyone pointed at Lucy, the teacher gave her detention and then she turned to me and gave _me_ detention! I didn't even do anything. I really should tell mum that i got detention, i can't lie to her._

_So i read tween weekly and found out that So Random!, my number one favourite comedy show and Mackenzie Falls, my number one favourite drama show, are feuding. How come my favourite shows are competing?! So unfair!_

_Love the not so sunny Sonny Munroe. _

I smiled, i remembered that day. Eventually my mum found out, i didn't blame Lucy but mum found out what Lucy did and got mad at her. Also mum got mad at my teacher for giving me detention for something i didn't do.

I turned the page and skimmed it. Once i got to a certain spot my eyes widened, "Oh my god!" I mouthed.

_Friday 27__th__ of April_

_Today Lucy and i did a bad thing. We snuck into Chad Dylan Cooper's hotel room when he was in Wisconsin for a holiday. _

_We found out what hotel he was staying at and Lucy made me go with her and sneak in his room for a souvenir._

_We got in without difficulty, up the side of the hotel! We got in whilst Chad wasn't in the room, he was out somewhere obviously. Whilst Lucy went through his stuff, the door knob twisted and it opened quickly. Chad stepped in and we squealed, at first he didn't call security, he just smiled and laughed._

_He also said, "Wow, some fans just go overboard," then a security guard came in. He asked if Chad wanted us away and he said not right now. It was a blast, he let us stay for a while and we talked. I didn't know how awesome he actually was._

_He signed some autographs and we got some pictures with him, you'd think he'd flip out if two young girls crept into his room and went through his stuff, but he didn't. He was cool about it._

_Then he ushered us out but Lucy quickly jumped to his desk and grabbed out some clothes and ran for the hills. Chad got mad and yelled after her, the security ran after her and i stood there, stunned._

_The security pushed me out so i pushed back, i didn't want his big hands on me!_

_I couldn't believe i met Chad Dylan Cooper._

_When i met up with Lucy, she gave me his t-shirt! I am never washing it or anything. It will be my prized procession. _

_Anyway, goodnight, i have to find a spot for Chad's shirt!_

_Love Sonny._

I gasped and picked up the shirt.

This shirt was Chad's shirt! I couldn't believe Lucy and i went into Chad's room and took his stuff! Wow!

I didn't think she was that kind of girl...

I closed the diary and put it on my nightstand, i thought i should read some later, remembering the good old days when i had freedom.

***

**Wow, this was random. I thought i should make it seem Sonny was a crazy CDC fan when she was younger. And yes, i will tell you something... Chad will find out about her obsession!!**

**Eek!**

**Please review! A review is like a hug... Sort of...**


	7. Back to school

Just One Mistake

Chapter 7: Back to school  
**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

**I am sort of mad right now. So confused!! GAH!**

**Anyway, please enjoy my anger! Not joking by the way.**

*******

"Sonny?" Grandma called from downstairs, "Have you got everything ready?"

I crossed my arms and nodded, "Yeah i think so," i yelled back.

I zipped my bag up and threw it over my shoulder, glancing at my reflection in my bedside mirror quickly before rushing to the door.

I stopped before closing it and shook my head, "God, Tawni has got me doing that now," i muttered.

I closed the door and jumped down stairs in a rush, "Whoa, hurrying much?" Grandma commented, smirking at me.

I shook my head and smiled, "Nah, i'm just excited to see my friends again."

She smiled as i rushed into the kitchen and turned the toaster on.

She followed me in and leaned against the doorframe.

I put two pieces of toast in the toaster and pulled out the jam. Then i pulled out the tin of Milo and opened the fridge, pulling out the milk.

"You just haven't changed, have you?" She laughed and i stopped, turning to her and raising an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Every morning before school you'd jump in here and get two pieces of toast with jam on it, then you made yourself a glass of Milo," i smiled slightly, "You just haven't changed."

"Is that a good thing?" I asked her.

"To me, yes," she laughed, "I missed my little girl."

I awed and went into her arms for a warm hug. "I missed you too, Grandma."

I heard a dinging sound and i pulled away, "Toast time."

I smothered the toast in jam and made my Milo, and then i sat down at the table and dug in.

"Where's my mutant adult person that just happened to have 'it' with my mum and make me?" I asked, glowering at my food.

She raised an eyebrow and scratched her arm, "Um, if you mean your dad," she took a small breath, "He's outside chopping firewood."

"He won't do a good job," i noted to her and she nodded.

"I know, i know," she folded her arms, "But, hey, he's not superman!"

"No, not even close."

"Well, i'm not superwomen but do you want a lift to school?"

I sighed and put my glass in the sink, "Oh, no thanks, i was planning to walk all the way."

"Why are you so sarcastic?" She asked me in an annoyed way. I shrugged and pulled my bag over one shoulder.

"Well, c'mon then, can i have that lift or not?" I asked and she pulled the car keys off the bench.

I ran to the door and pulled it open, running outside to her car.

She unlocked it and we got in.

***

She pulled up at the curb of my school, it looked almost the same.

The same dull administrator building, the same dull oval and dull buildings.

I kissed grandma's cheek and opened the door, "Bye grandma, see you after school!"

She chuckled and waved as i slammed the door and strolled off.

***

I made my way to the administrator building and walked to the front desk.

The person at the desk was young and blonde; she was examining some paperwork closely.

"Um, hi... I'm..." i was cut off with a girly scream. She was fanning herself with her hand.

"Sonny Munroe?" She squealed.

I nodded, "Yep, the one and only."

"Oh my god, i love you. So Random is my second number one show," i raised an eyebrow and sympathetically chuckled at her.

"Wow, um, thanks?" I asked and she giggled pathetically. "Wait, second number one show?"

"Yeah, i love your show... but Mackenzie Falls is my number one favourite show! Chad Dylan Cooper is _so, so_ hot!" She was probably late teens or early twenties because she sounded so young.

I smiled and leant on the desk, "You know, i kissed Chad Dylan Cooper back in Hollywood," i smirked at her and her jaw dropped to the floor.

"No way," she giggled ecstatically. "Those lips," she pointed to my lips, "Got connected with CDC?"

I smirked wider and nodded, "Yep, jealous?" I asked.

"DUH!" She shook her head, "Anyway, why are you here in Wisconsin?"

"Well, i lived here before i went to Hollywood and i had an accident so my dad dragged me back here to make me have a normal life. He didn't like the idea of me in Hollywood. I feel like he wasn't proud of me at all for accomplishing it..."

She smiled and awed, "Poor you... you had an accident? As in you wet yourself?"

I bit my lip and frowned, "Wow, who ever said 'blondes are always dumb' was a stereotype, may want to rethink that."

She laughed and sighed.

"So... you want to enrol again?" She asked me.

"I already have... i just want to collect what i need to collect."

She bent down and pulled out books and a timetable. "Here's your equipment and your timetable... go to..." she pointed to a place on the map she had just gave me, "There, because that's your classroom! Enjoy!"

I giggled silently and thanked her.

"Bye!" She called out before jumping up and down excitedly. "I just met Sonny Munroe!"

I smiled and walked out with my stuff, walking over to the building i was assigned to go to.

I walked in the classroom and all eyes suddenly averted on me. "Ah, Sonny Munroe, welcome, please take a seat, anywhere will do," the teacher told me.

I sat down next to some strange kid and they started the lesson...

***

The bell went and i escaped from class and fled to the yard, searching for my friends.

My phone started mooing and some people glanced at me. I laughed and pulled it out, "I was homesick," i told them.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"_My god girl, where are you? I can find you and i need to give you a long-overdue hug!" _Lucy screamed into the phone.

I laughed, "I'm near building six," i informed her, looking around the place.

"_What? I'm there, and i can't see you!_"

"I'm next to the water fountain thingy," i said, poking the fountain.

"_I can't..._" She stopped in midsentence and screamed. Everyone around the place turned and stared at her. I turned too and she ran up to me and grabbed me in a rough hug.

"SONNY!" She yelled.

"Lucy!" I giggled. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you more! You have no idea how boring it is around here when all you have to talk to is a piece of cauliflower!"

I raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were still friends with Shae..."

"Oh i am... but talking to her is like talking to a piece of cauliflower," she joked, stifling a giggle.

"So any news?" She asked me, pulling me down on a nearby bench.

"Ah, no, not really..."

"Anything new on Chad Dylan Cooper?" She asked in a high pitch-squeal-y kind of way. I know that was a weird way to phrase it but that is what it is like!

"...No..."

"Oh, c'mon, i know there's a little something-something going on there. You can't hide the chemistry!"

"What!" I yelled.

"That's the headlines on Tween Weekly, 'You Can't Hide the Chemistry Chad and Sonny!' Everyone is talking about how you two are secretly dating! Tell everything!"

"I don't have anything to tell, we aren't going out!" I told her, nearly imploding.

"But, a secret source has uncovered some photos that say otherwise!" She giggled, pulling out the Tween Weekly magazine and hugging it to her chest protectively.

"Give me that," i said, snatching it off her.

"Manors!" She coughed.

"Yeah, yeah..." i said, reading the article.

I couldn't believe my eyes, it says that Chad and i are secretly dating and i left because i was pregnant with his child and i had to leave to raise it!

"What! I am not pregnant! Chad and i are not going out..." i was cut off in midsentence.

"But those juicy photos of you two sharing a passionate goodbye... those are real?"

I sighed and smacked my head to my hand, "Yes, it's true. Chad and i kissed, but it meant nothing. It was expressing our hidden emotions for each other that were left buried in the dirt. We kissed and cried and i left... nothing else to it."

"So... there isn't a bun in the oven?" She asked, patting my stomach.

"No way."

"Alright then."

"So, enough about me, what about you..." she cut me off again.

"Remember how we dreamt we'd end up with Chad?" She asked and i nodded, "Well, wouldn't it be great that you don't break our secret pact!"

She sounded mad at me and i bit my lip. "Huh?" I asked.

"Our pact!" She whined. "After we snuck into Chad's room we promised no one would get Chad..."

"But i don't have him Lucy. We simply kissed."

"Doesn't 'No one gets Chad' include gets to kiss him?"

I shrugged and crossed my arms, "I don't know. The moment was intense, he told me he loves me, what was i meant to do? When he leant in to kiss me i push him off me?"

Lucy nodded rapidly, "_**I **_would've made that sacrifice _willingly_."

"Oh, no, you wouldn't have! You have no control, and i am supposably the one who has control and i kissed him! I know if you were me you would've kissed him too! I mean, i probably wouldn't have seen him ever again!"

She nodded and scowled, "That still doesn't mean anything. You broke our pact, you must be punished..."

"Alright... how?"

"Give me Chad's t-shirt, i know you have it, so don't deny it."

"What?"

She groaned, "Chad's t-shirt, the one i gave to you when we snuck in his room!"

"Oh um, i haven't seen it recently..."

"Liar! You're voice went high!"

"So what? You can't pin anything on me!!!"

She smirked. "We'll see."

"Well, i was hiding the fact that i kissed Chad, so tell me something you are hiding from me," i told her and she gaped. "It's the only fair way."

"WHAT!" She yelled harshly.

"It's the only fair way," i repeated.

"Well, there is this... little... something..." she told me slowly, avoiding eye contact.

"Which is...?"

"LUCY!" A voice yelled. She looked behind me and bit her lip.

"Well, i m fairly certain you're about to find out..."

***

**Cliff hanger! MWA HA, HA, HA!**

**Review! Please review! Every one review i will send a hug from Chad back. Review to win a hug!**


	8. She Stole My Boyfriend

Just One Mistake

Chapter 8: She Stole My Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC.**

**REVIEW!**

*******

"Lucy," the voice called again and then someone pushed past me and grabbed her into a bear hug.

I folded my arms, "Ah, i see, Lucy is in love! She bought a ticket on the train of love!" I smiled excitedly. "So, who is the lucky guy?" I asked the guy whose back was to me.

He turned slowly and smiled apologetically; i looked into his eyes and gasped loudly. "Lucas?" I squeaked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, surprise?" He said with a worried smile.

Lucas stood there, looking apologetic and worriedly at the ground. He was my boyfriend before i left for Hollywood, so when i left for Hollywood i had to leave him behind as well.

He had blue eyes and blonde hair which coincidentally reminded me of Chad. Though, Lucas's smile was nothing to gawk over compared to Chad.

Am i a lovesick puppy or what?

I looked back and forth at Lucy and Lucas and laughed, "Lucy i need to talk to you," i said impatiently.

"Uno momento Lucas," i told him in Spanish. He nodded and waved us off.

I grabbed Lucy's arm and dragged her away from him. "Lucy," i growled.

"Sonny...?"

"What were you thinking?" I hissed softly, whacking her arm.

"Well i was thinking you'd never find out?" She told me, eyebrows lowered and a sad look on her face.

"But you knew i was coming back here, why didn't you dump him or something?" I asked her as she rubbed the spot where i hit her.

She looked away from me, "I wasn't going to dump him, Sonny, because I really like him." I raised my eyebrows, "It's not my fault that he's so cute and funny and sweet!" She yelled, everyone looked at us and she bit her lip.

"I cannot believe you!"

"Well i cannot believe you'd go mental at me for no good reason!" Lucy said, flinging her arms up in the air.

"He's my ex; i think that is a good enough reason!" I hissed again.

"Not really!"

I scoffed, "What about that little pact?" I asked her.

"You mean the one where we don't kiss Chad?" She asked me as she placed her hand to her hip.

"No! No, the one where we don't date the other's ex boyfriends!" I told her, whacking her arm again. She bit her lip, "How could you not remember?"

"Because we have too many pacts," she laughed and i stood there with a serious look on my face. "Because you have been gone for months, do you really expect me to remember every single little detail?" She asked softly, hand on my shoulder.

"Well i remembered every single detail about you and us, i cannot believe you," i said, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry Sonny," she said, pouting at me.

"It's okay Lucy," i sighed.

"So..." she trailed off, "You forgive me about the whole Lucas situation?"

"No," i retorted quickly.

"Why not, i didn't do anything wrong!" She whined loudly.

"I will remind you that we are in the middle of the schoolyard, no need to yell Lucy!" I whispered softly.

"I don't care Sonny. I did nothing wrong so why won't you forgive me?"

"If you did nothing wrong then why do you want me to forgive you so badly?" I asked her smugly. She glared at me.

"You know, i liked it better when you where away from here," she told me angrily, shaking her head and giving me a painful glare.

"I liked it better there too because i didn't had an annoying so-called friend who dates my ex boyfriends and goes behind my back and makes me do things i don't want to do," i yelled.

"When did i ever make you do things you don't want to do?" She yelled back.

"All the time! I didn't want to go after Chad but you made me, i didn't want to sneak into his room and steal his t-shirt but you made me! I didn't want to dump all that manure on those second-graders, i didn't want to humiliate Mason Waterfront at the dance but you made me do that! I really didn't want to put all those woopie-cushions under Mrs. Bastone's chair but once again, you made me do that..."

She cut me off, "Well you could've said no! I would've understood Sonny. Never think for one second that i did not care about you and what you think, if you wanted to do something else i would've happily obliged!" She yelled.

"Well, isn't that the top of the cake i didn't order," i said and she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't speak stupid-talk," she told me before walking away from me and back to Lucas who was in the crowd watching. She linked arms with him and walked off.

And i stood there, completely humiliated, in front of the whole entire school.

How could my life get worse?

***

**Short, i know, but i will put more up ASAP. I liked that little dispute between Lucy and Sonny, very cool. Anyways, please review, and to you people who don't know how to =P you're weird! Why don't you review, you know you want to.**

**It's just leaving a comment. That's it. C'mon. Do it!**

**I hoped you liked it. Sorry for the long wait.**

**REVIEW! =D**


	9. Making New Friends and Finding old ones

Just One Mistake

Chapter 9: Making New Friends and Finding Old Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Internet, i do not own Steve Marmel, (The creator of SWAC) i do not own a video camera, i do not own any celebrities, i do not own a set, and I do not live in America, SO I think that you can conclude that i DO NOT own Sonny With A Chance. Understand? Because i don't! I confused myself!**

I am very shallow.

My head thinks that i did the right thing in yelling at Lucy but my conscience is yelling back at me, telling _me _off.

What do i do? Should i apologize, or should she apologize?

I was upside down on my couch, this was my thinking position. I heard a car's engine stop and the slam of a door. Great, whoever it is will come and ask me what is wrong, that is the last thing i want!

I hate people and their sympathy. Sympathy, ick.

The door closed and Grandma walked in the room, looking through her purse quickly. She sighed and looked up, stopping in her tracks. "Oh no, the position," she gasped.

I raised an eyebrow, "What?" I asked her.

"That position, something's wrong," she told me.

"Ya' think," i growled.

She pouted at me and moved her hands around in the air. "What on earth are you doing Grandma?" I asked as i flipped back the right way round and eyed her like she was a mad-man, or in her case a mad-woman.

"I am cleansing your aura," she told me, pulling her hands back to her sides and smiling optimistically.

I cracked a small smile and jumped off the couch. As I walked past her she lowered her eyebrows at me as if in deep thought. "What?" I asked her.

"It's about a boy," she told me quickly.

I turned to look at her and scoffed, "No, pfft, as if!" I smacked myself mentally when my voice went high.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that," she walked off and into the kitchen and I shook my head. "GET READY FOR SCHOOL SONNY," she yelled when I was halfway up the stairs.

I was completely unaware that I had school today; I was too tired to think.

I threw on a cute dress and sandals then fixed my hair quickly and ran down stairs.

"Wow, you're in a rush. Mind the pedestrians," she commented as she followed me to the car.

I walked in the school gates and sighed heavily, everyone flooded in each direction hurrying to class.

I slowly made my way to my first class which was P.E.

We all sat down on the ground as the teacher did the roll, I glanced over at Lucy, and she was sitting next to someone with long orange hair.

I frowned down at the ground and looked at my anklet that was still on my ankle. I don't think I had ever taken it off since he gave it to me. I reached down and unhooked it.

It was a beautiful charm, I couldn't ask for more.

"Okay, I need everyone in pairs for this activity, so hurry up and find pairs!" The teacher called over the top of all the noise.

Everyone rushed and grabbed someone else as a partner and I glanced again at Lucy, she had been looking at me and as I looked she looked away. I sighed heavily and looked down at the anklet in my hands.

Looking at it reminded me of home, of _Chad_. I wondered how much it would've cost and why he had given it to me... because he loved me.

So why was I mad at Lucy when I found out she was dating my ex?

I was suddenly snapped out of thought by someone tapping me on the shoulder. "Sonny?" She asked as she looked down at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to be partners?" She asked me with a small smile.

I nodded and patted the ground next to me, "Sure, have a seat."

She sat down next to me and her smile grew as she saw me with the anklet in my hands. "Wow that's gorgeous," she commented.

I nodded, "Yeah it is. It was a present."

She giggled, "From your boyfriend?" She asked with a wider smile.

"Uh, well not really. What we have is..." I bit my lip and shrugged, "Actually I have no idea what you call it."

"What's his name?"

"Chad," I told her as she leant over to admire it.

"That's funny," she laughed, "He has the same initials as Chad Dylan Cooper."

"That's because it is Chad Dylan Cooper," I told her as her face lit up.

"Shut up!" She squealed and the teacher shushed her. She lowered her voice, "Chad Dylan Cooper?" She asked me as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Yes, I'm Sonny Munroe and he's Chad Dylan Cooper, I thought everyone knew there was a little something going on there."

"I don't really read about gossip because I don't believe it. I can't believe that was true! Tween Weekly said you two were the newest couple to sweep the world but I didn't believe it! Oh my gosh this is so cool! Could I meet him?"

I frowned again at the ground.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked me, putting a hand on my arm concernedly.

"Ah, no...."

"No to what?"

"I don't know!" I whined as tears fell from my eyes.

"Sonny! Oh Sonny I am sorry!"

"It's okay, you didn't know," I told her, sniffing pathetically.

"I don't know actually!"

I wiped away the tears from my face and took a deep breath, "Well, he gave me this anklet as a token of his love. And yes that sounded very cheesy. But he is _very_ cheesy," I paused and took another breath. "He gave it to me because I was leaving Hollywood, for I was in an accident and my dad thinks it would be better if I was out of the Hollywood lifestyle and back here in stupid, old Wisconsin."

She frowned at me sympathetically. "Aww, poor you," she said as she rubbed my arm. "That must have been terrible."

"It was."

I held the anklet to my heart and hooked it back on my ankle.

"Oh wow, I realised I didn't introduce myself," she laughed to herself. "I'm Lauren." She told me as she extended her arm to me.

"Sonny, but I guess you knew that," I told her whilst shaking her hand.

"Yeah I did, I love So Random!"

"Doesn't everyone," I muttered under my breath.

"So, are we going to do it or what?" She asked me as she stood up and held out her hand.

"Do what?" She frowned and I looked around, "Oh right, PE, I forgot. School, right."

She giggled and helped me up.

"So is he a good kisser?" She asked me as we grabbed a ball.

"Who?"

"Chad of course! Wow, it's like someone wiped your mind clean of everything!"

I nodded, "Uh, right, yeah he's okay."

"Okay?"

"Oh Sorry Lauren, I am just not over the whole moving issue."

"No, this is something else. You're upset and angry at someone else other than your dad..." she scratched her chin and kicked the ball to me.

"It's Lucy," I told her as I glance at Lucy and sighed.

"What happened?"

"We were best friends even before I was famous and yesterday we had a fight -"

She cut me off, "Something about a boy. And not Chad?"

"Well, sort of both I guess. She's dating my ex and I am dating, well sort of dating Chad and we made a pact about how we won't be in contact of any sort with Chad. But she crossed the dating the best friend's ex rule!"

"Ouch, seems like you're in a pickle there," she bit her lip and I kicked the ball back to her. "I think what she did was worse."

"I thought that too but she's just so stubborn. She said a pact was a pact! I mean c'mon! She's dating my ex!" I growled and folded my arms.

"Yeah. But you'll get over it soon enough," she told me. "Everyone does."

"Yeah I know that, all friendships end up great in the end. But how can I forgive her?"

"Give it time Sonny, something will come to you."

By the end of the day I had told Lauren almost everything about my life, since I was born since today and I didn't know much about her other than she's blonde, talkative and used to do gymnastics.

Now I was sitting at home on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

I don't need Lucy. I was glad that I met Lauren though or else I would have remained friendless.

I heard a loud thump from down stairs so I jumped off my bed, swung the door open and ran down.

I saw my grandma on the ground in my old skates. "Grandma?" I asked as I walked up to her smiling.

"Oh hey Sonny, what up dog?" She asked in a gangster kind of way.

"Dog? What up? Are you okay?" I asked her and she got up and brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"Yeah she's fine! Just because your granny aint hip aint mean she lost her game!" She said as she reached down and put a cap on her head sidewards.

"You're not gangster," I told her.

"Shut your trap! I'm more gangster than you think!"

"Please stop," I laughed. "Please don't pretend you're a rapping granny."

She pulled the cap down, "Fine," she mumbled under her breath.

"So what's with all this?" I asked her, referring to the baggy shorts and the daggy jacket she was wearing.

"I thought if I dressed hip I would understand why you were upset," she told me.

"And how's that working for you?"

She sighed, "Yeah, not very well actually."

"Anyway grandma, it doesn't matter why I am upset," I told her as I picked up my skates and put them back in the box she found them in. "You're not going to find out."

"But sweetheart I just want to know. Can't you let your innocent, old, sweet, caring, kind grandma know?" She battered her eyelashes at me and I let out a quiet chuckle.

"You know you don't act your age," I informed her.

"Yup, all of the other grandma's wear silly clothes and complain about back pains, I am different," she told me as I followed her into the kitchen.

"Is that why I found a skateboarding award in a box near my room from last year?" I asked her and she nodded. "Grandma you're too old for that stuff!"

"I may look old but I am a child inside."

I was fixing the strings on my guitar when grandma walked in. "Hey," she smiled.

I nodded and set it aside as she sat down next to me. "You seem so miserable dear, is there anything I can do for you?" She asks me as she lifted my chin up with her index finger.

"The only thing you can do is let me go home," I comment silently under my breath.

"Honey, there must be something you enjoy about here," she says with a frown on her face. "How about Lucy?"

I give her a cold glare and she nods, "Ah I see, you're in the non-talking faze. Don't worry I went through that a lot at your age."

"Yeah but I know friends always make up. Maybe I don't want to be friends with her again."

She sighed, "Mmmm."

"Where's dad?" I asked her.

"Out buying materials to fix the hole in the roof," she told me.

"There's a hole?"

"Yes, it's in the bathroom." She stood up. "So I guess I'll leave you then."

"Sure," I sighed.

"Goodnight sweetheart."

I waved her off and she exited without another word, I walked to my dresser and opened the top draw, pulling out my pyjamas.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled out my tooth brush, quickly brushing it and pulling on my pyjamas, throwing them across the room. I pulled my brush through my hair and put my things under the basin. Then I walked out and pulled back the covers.

Another boring day had gone.

I turned the light off and laid back in my bed. Just as I was falling to sleep there was a tapping at my window.

I looked around the room at the darkness and my eyes fell on my window.

There was more tapping on it so I pulled the covers back and slowly made my way to it. I took a slow, calm breath and opened it, looking down at the ground.

"Sonny!" The voice yelled.

I rubbed my eyes and caught a glimpse of blonde hair. "Uh?" I said as I peeked into the darkness.

**I'm ending it suddenly. I bet you know who it is. And there you go Sonny Days, I have updated, you're welcome. =D **

**Don't forget to review!!! =D**


	10. Finally, Some Happiness!

Just One Mistake

Chapter 10: Some Happiness for My Life of Shame

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so**** so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages guys. But here it is! **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SWAC. Can someone tell me whether we actually have to do this every single time? It's quite annoying to be honest.**

**Some of you guessed it was Tawni or something. Well, I'm not telling you, you have to read and find out.**

**And do not forget to review this story. =D**

"Sonny! I've missed you so much!" I looked down the frown that was once upon my face turned upside down.

"Chad?" I asked.

"Yeah Sonny, it's me!"

"Chad!" I squealed as I ran to the door, opening it quickly and running down the stairs as fast as lightning and unlocking the door.

As soon as I got it open Chad appeared and I ran into his arms. "Chad," I wept.

I put my head on his shoulder and he laid his on top of mine.

"I missed you," I cried.

"I missed you too. In fact all of Condor Studios misses you," he told me as he looked into my eyes.

"I want to come back, I hate it here," I told him, tears falling from my eyes and onto his shirt.

"Then why don't you?"

"I can't my dad won't let me. He tells me to suck it up," I said as I pushed aside some of his hair.

"That...!" Chad couldn't find the right words to use; I chuckled silently to myself and rested my head on his chest.

"You can call him a cheese ball," I informed him.

"Thanks, I couldn't find the right word; I find him more than just a cheese ball but I don't think what I was going to say is suitable," he smiled down at me with his award-winning smile, oh how I missed that smile!

"You've only been here a week," he told me with a smirk.

"What are you getting at?"

"You already miss me," he teased and I hit him playfully.

"Of course I did you big dummy!" I frowned at him. "I was sad even before I left, the moment I knew that I had to say goodbye it hit me, like a passing bird hits see-through glass accidently because they are stupid, I realised I was saying goodbye to my whole life."

"Well I brought it back to you," he told me smiling. I smiled too and he bent down and kissed my cheek.

"Sonny?" Grandma's voice interrupted mine and Chad's reunion. We turned to face her and I bit my lip. "Why is there a boy in our house?"

"This is Chad," I told her.

She folded her arms, "Chad—Dylan Cooper?" She asked.

"Yes."

She turned to him and came closer. "This is the boy you love?" She asked me and I blushed lightly, hoping they wouldn't see the pinkness of my cheeks.

I nodded shyly and Chad smiled sincerely.

"Good choice girly."

Chad fixed his tie, obnoxiously showing off in front of her. I elbowed his ribs.

"You must be Sonny's mum. You don't look a day over 30," he said to my grandma with a smirk still on his face.

"Actually," my grandma laughed. "I'm her grandma, and thank you Chad. I am quite hip too," she informed him. "Do you want to see my tattoo?" She asked him with a wide smile as she went to lift up her shirt.

"I'm good," he told her and she nodded.

"So Chad, why are you here exactly? It's nearly midnight."

Chad looked down at his watch and laughed. "That time already?" He said in a whisper. "Oh, I am visiting Sonny."

"It's pretty late for that," she said. "Maybe you should come back tomorrow before Sonny's dad comes back and sees you here."

"Well I'd love to, but..." he paused and walked to the other side of me. "I came all the way from Hollywood and I had no idea it would take that long so I have nowhere to stay..."

Grandma groaned and pulled me aside. "Is this a part of your scheme?" She asked me.

"I don't have a scheme grandma; I didn't even know he'd be coming here. Please let him stay!" I whined.

She rolled her eyes, "Very well."

"Chad, you can stay," she told him. "There's a spare room next to Sonny's that can be yours."

"Thank you," he said as he hugged me to his side.

"And no funny business," she warned us, pointing back and forth between us.

We held up our hands, "Of course not."

She smiled and left the room.

We stood there for a moment in the silence. "Do you want me to show you your room?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said simply.

I grabbed his hand and we headed up stairs. We got to the top of the stairs and I pointed to the left, "That's the main bathroom, but I have one in my room and so does Grandma and dad so you will probably get it to yourself," I informed him. "But that doesn't mean you can leave your boxers lying around on the towel rack or on the floor, alright?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" He asked with a small chuckle.

I shrugged and pointed to the room next to it, "That's the toilet." Then I towed him down the hall, "And," I said as we stopped in front of the spare room. "This is your room."

I opened it up and we walked in, "Very bare I know," I said.

He shrugged, "Anything's better than staying at some hotel," I laughed alongside him. "So that's your room?" He asked me, pointing at the room next to his.

"No, that's dad's room," I said smiling, "That's my room," I said, pointing to the other side. "Did you bring any stuff?" I asked him.

He looked down at the ground. "Well," he started. "This was more of a surprise 'please come home right now' sort of visit. I was hoping to return home tomorrow."

I frowned and opened my mouth to speak but he cut in, "I hope I'm not hurting you by saying I'm leaving tomorrow," I saw the look in his eyes and turned away.

"Chad, I can't just leave," I informed him, "You don't know how violent my dad can get."

"He won't hurt you," he said, more as a statement than a question.

"I'm not the one that should be cautious," I was trying to tell him that I was completely worried that if Chad did something to upset my dad then he'll go crazy like the nut-ball he actually is and hurt Chad in a way that I cannot and will not forgive him.

I really haven't forgiven him about the move yet anyway.

Chad was quiet for a while but turned to me with a scowl, "So, you think I'm incapable of looking after myself?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No, no Chad! You just don't know what my dad is like."

"You say that a lot."

"Because most of the time I know you weren't listening."

I took his hand and towed him into my room, sitting him down on my bed.

"Am I in trouble?" He asked me.

"...No," I whispered.

"Then... what?"

I stood there for a while in silence and Chad's eyes followed me as I walked back and forth.

"I hate my life," I told him.

"What? Why?"

"Everything has turned upside down since I came here, Chad... I had a big fight with Lucy and now she's dating my ex and everything is just bad! I hate Wisconsin without you guys and my mum."

He grabbed me in a hug and I wrapped my arms around him too. A tear fell down my cheek.

"I hate it here," I cried as more tears fell.

He pulled back and frowned at me, "Don't cry sunshine!" He exclaimed as he wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"It's too late for that!" I wept, "The only good thing about Wisconsin is now that you're in it."

He grabbed my face in his hands and pulled my face up into a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him again and he did too. I moved my hands up to his head and wove my fingers through his sandy blonde hair. He moved his arms around my waist and we sat down next to each other on the bed, still with locked lips.

"Sonny!" My dad's voice called from outside the door.

I pulled away from Chad and jumped off my bed, throwing myself in front of the door so he couldn't open it. Chad looked startled.

The door nob rattled, "Sonny, are you in there?"

"Uh, yeah! But I'm changing so go away!" I called through the door.

Chad got up and came over to me, "What was that for?"

"If my dad came in here and saw me making out with you on my bed he'd use a certain something of yours for a nice game of tennis!" I hissed and his eyes widened.

"He's disgusting!" Chad cried.

I nodded as Chad grabbed me around the waist, in a sidewards, awkward kind of hug.

I backed away from the door and paced back and forth, "This isn't good!"

"What isn't?"

"You!" I cried.

"I'm not? Not what? Not a good kisser?" He asked, shocked and what seemed to be like, appalled.

"No, no, no!" I said, "In fact you're an amazing kisser!"

He smiled cockily.

"You're not supposed to be here!" I cried again.

"But your grandma said-"

"That's my grandma though! She thinks she's 17! She skateboards and does all these crazy stunts! I'm surprised she hasn't had a heart attack or killed herself yet," I informed him.

"Oh so you want me to go?" He asked with his arms crossed.

"No!" I yelled.

"Then what?" He yelled back.

"I don't know!"

"Why are you so afraid that I'll get hurt?" He asked me as he sat down on my bed.

I inhaled deeply and rested my hands over my face. As I took my hands away I noticed Chad staring intently at me. I slowly took another breath and lifted up my shirt.

His eyes fell down to my stomach and they widened.

"Sonny!" He gasped as he grabbed me and towed me back to the bed, still looking at the massive scar that stretched from my belly button to my hip. "What the hell is that?"

"My dad did it to me, when I was seven. I misbehaved and he punished me for it. I lied to everyone and told them I was using grandma's skateboard and fell off onto a sharp object, I have never told anyone it was my dad who did it."

I started to cry again, "And you must promise you won't tell _anyone_ I showed you. If my dad finds out I dobbed on him, I will be in a bigger situation than I already am. Keep it on a down-low, please, for me?"

He trailed his fingers across the scar and nodded rapidly, "I promise, Sonny."

I grabbed him in a hug and rested my head on his shoulder, "Thank you, Chad."

I pulled my head around and touched my lips to his again, just in time for my dad to walk in the room...

"Sonny Munroe!" He yelled loudly, causing Chad to jump up and back up to the other end of my room, I closed my eyes and sighed heavily.

"What the hell is going on here? Who is this boy? More importantly _why_ is there a boy in your room?" His voice boomed through the room and grandma rushed into the room and stood in front of me protectively.

"Nicholas!" She yelled over him and he stared at her wildly.

"What!"

"Don't talk to her that way! I knew Chad was in her room, I said he could stay the night because he came all the way from Hollywood to see her and I don't want him sleeping in his car!" Grandma told him, waging her finger in his chest.

"Mum, I don't want my daughter with a boy in her room, and especially not with her lips all over him!"

"What?" She asked as she stared between me and Chad.

"I walked in the room to see that boy all over Sonny!"

"He wasn't all over me, dad, we were just kissing!" I complained as Chad walked up behind me, a scared look on his face.

"And if I didn't walk in what could've happened?" He asked and Chad shook his head.

"No, no, sir, I'm not that irresponsible!" He said with his hands up defensively, "Besides we're way too young for that."

I nodded, "Chad is very responsible, dad, and..." I looked back at him, pulling his hand so he came up next to me. "And I love him," I said as I looked up at Chad with a smile.

Grandma awed and dad scowled, "You never told me you had a boyfriend, Sonny."

"Well, we're not really..." I trailed off ad Chad squeezed me; I looked up at him and smiled again, "No, I guess I didn't tell you."

"Well, if Chad is your boyfriend, I guess I should get to know him better," he told me, "Boy," he said, catching Chad's full attention. "Do you like hunting?"

"Um, no sir."

"Football?"

He shook his head again and gave me a look, "You can certainly pick them, girl."

"Well, Chad is the star of Mackenzie Falls, he doesn't get time for anything like hunting or football," I informed them.

"Oh I've heard of Mackenzie Falls," dad said and Chad smiled, "I heard it was the number one teen drama show."

Chad nodded, "Yes sir, it is."

"He's got good manners," dad muttered with a shy smile.

"Only when he's trying to suck up to people," I added with a smirk and Chad's smile turned into a frown.

"Joking!" I laughed.

We all stood there in silence for a while until dad broke it, "SO!" He yelled, causing Chad and I to jump. "I guess you better get to bed guys, it's late."

"Yeah," I whispered as dad exited without another word.

Grandma looked at me and Chad and said, "You two make an adorable couple," that left us with a smile.

"Sonny, go grab Chad some pyjamas," she told me as she kissed my cheek and patted Chad's shoulder and left the room. "Night guys!" She yelled back to us.

"Night grandma!" I yelled to her. Chad stayed silent.

I reached into my cupboard and threw him his old t-shirt that I still had and I threw him some khaki knee-length shorts.

"Hey I had a shirt like this," he commented as he walked into my bathroom to change.

I blushed a deep shade of red and sat down on my bed, waiting for him to come back out of the bathroom.

I grabbed a singlet top and some shorts and threw them on before he came back out, I sat back down on my bed and he came out.

"So..." He said as he sat down next to me.

"Yup," I said, popping the 'p'.

I leant over and kissed his cheek as I pulled his hand so he stood up in front of me.

"Better say goodnight," I whispered to him.

"Night Sonny," he whispered back.

He leaned down and kissed me, short yet passionately.

We pulled away from each other and he walked to my door, "I love you Chad," I called before he exited.

He smiled at me, "I love you too."

He closed the door and I sat down on my bed with a giant grin on my face.

Wisconsin has finally gotten better.

Chad's POV

I turned on my phone as I jumped in the covers of the spare bed in the spare room.

There were fourteen messages there and I rolled my eyes. All of them were from my mum.

'_Chad, explain this letter you left.'_

'_CHAD.'_

'_Call me when you get this message.'_

'_Are these messages even coming through to your phone?'_

'_Why did you leave without a proper explanation? You better text back ASAP, Chad, you're in major trouble!'_

'_Devon informed me that you were talking to him about going after that Sonny girl. Why?'_

'_Are you in love with her, Chad?'_

'_Chad Dylan Cooper, answer my texts NOW!'_

'_Why did you run away?'_

'_YOU LOVE SONNY MUNROE! And no I didn't read your diary, but I _**know**_ you have a diary!'_

'_I know I've sent you a billion texts, but you haven't replied, or answered your phone! When you get these messages I want you to call immediately and explain what is going on with you! You have been acting different lately. I need an explanation young man!'_

'_Chad, please, I'm not trying to sound like a drama queen but I need to know what is happening to my little Chaddy! I love you young man and if this girl if affecting your career she mustn't be worth it.'_

'_Scratch that last message. I just want the best for you Chad and don't want you to fall into something you're not ready to fall into. You've never felt this way about a girl, have you? We need to talk, so call me now!'_

'_Either call me or stay with that girl, you must like her so much to abandon your mum without an explanation. But don't do something you'll regret. I love you Chad. Call me and we'll talk this through. And never leave again without informing me first, I worry about you sometimes Chad.'_

I groaned and hit reply, quickly typing a short reply for her...

'_I love Sonny. You don't need to know anything else.'_

...

**End of chapter 10. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't uploaded in AGES, but I am apologizing from the bottom of my heart. **

**Please review!**


	11. An Apology Is Like A Slap In The Face

Just One Mistake

Chapter 11: An Apology Is Like a Slap in the Face

**I don't own SWAC.**

**CHAD AND SONNY ARE A COUPLE, *GIRLISH SCREAM* Now all that's left is for them to KISS! But c'mon now, this is Disney we're talking about. DAMN YOU DISNEY CHANNEL! I loved Sonny with a Secret! How about you guys?**

**Me + owning SWAC = Crazy person. Me + Not owning SWAC = Sad person... but it's the truth, and hey, the truth hurts.**

**Don't forget to review guys :)**

...

"...And I may have overreactedjust a _smidge_," Sonny laughed nervously as she tried to give a genuine smile to Lucy.

"You... overreacted a smidge? Sonny you're the type of girl that overreacts about everything. It's not going to change," she told me with her arms folded across her chest.

I know what you're thinking; I'm talking to Lucy again! YAY! But no. What happened was Chad practically forced me here to apologise and explain everything so Lucy and I would be friends again, and things aren't really going according to plan. Lucy hates me, and clearly, a lot.

"No, Lucy, it will change," I told her.

"I don't believe you," he told me with a shrug. "Now, I'm not one to hold a grudge..." -Pause for laughs- "But you are just impossible and I can't help _but_ hold onto this grudge."

I rolled my eyes and Chad, who was standing beside me, jabbed me in the side with his elbow.

"No, you know what, you're wrong," I hissed, "You always hold onto grudges! Even if it's a minor little thing like, hell I don't know, I borrowed your red pen and forgot to return it! That's something about _you_ that won't change."

"Okay fine, I do that sometimes. But i'm not as bad as you! You get _jealous _easily," she said with a smirk, leaning forward a bit.

"When have I ever gotten jealous?"

"This situation is based on jealousy! You are _so_ jealous of me and Lucas that you took it out on me. But you know what, I understand about that. I mean I'm jealous of you and Chad but you don't see me carrying on about it!"

I scoffed, "I am so not jealous. Lucas and I broke apart _years_ ago. It's merely a faded memory to me."

"You're still in love with him," she said.

"No I'm not! I love Chad," I informed her and she shook her head, leaning against the doorframe of her house.

"Clearly you are in love with my Lucas."

"NO!"

"Girls!" Chad yelled over the top of us. "Knock it off!"

Lucy and I stayed quiet.

"I brought Sonny here so you two could make up, but you're making it impossible!" He hissed at us, his eyes darting back and forth between the two of us.

"You can't force someone to be friends with someone they _hate_," Lucy spat, her eyes seeming like they were going to jump out and eat me.

"Well I hate you too!"

"I never said I hated you. I was giving an _example_!"

"Well your examples _suck_!"

"LUCY, SONNY!" Chad screamed over the top of us again. We closed our mouths whilst Chad gave us warning glares. "Seriously, chill!"

We were all silent for a while.

"You like Lucas-"

"No I don't," I cut in.

Chad snaked an arm around me and pulled my closer to his body. I smiled as he kissed the top of my head, my eyes darting up to him, and then back at Lucy.

"I'm in love with Chad," I told her simply, with a shake of the head.

She gave me a scowl.

"I know you're giving me the cold shoulder right now, but I'd like your shoulder to be one I can laugh on, not one I run from in tears," I told her, my eyebrows lowered.

Her scowl dropped off her face and she started sobbing quietly, "You must hate me right now," she cried as she dropped her head into her hands, "I don't know why I was saying those things. I didn't think you'd react the way you did, and I'm just so sorry."

I frowned and moved out of Chad's embrace and into Lucy's arms. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for everything!" I cried to her, tears falling down my cheeks and onto her shoulder.

"I'm sorrier!" She cried into mine.

"No I'm sorrier!"

At that point we were both unable to understand as we sobbed and argued about who was sorrier.

Lucy wiped a tear, "Listen, Son-beam," she sniffled, "How about we do something later? I missed you a lot and think we should catch up," she suggested with a genuine-looking smile on her face.

"Definitely!" I squeaked as she grabbed both my hands in hers and we jumped up and down like kids.

"Oh! We should double date!" Lucy squawked with an excited grin on her face.

"Yeah!" I cheered at her idea.

Chad didn't say a word but he looked stunned.

"Great! We should make it..." she trailed off in thought.

"How about tomorrow?" I suggested.

"Perfect!"

She pulled me in a quick hug and smiled as I turned to leave.

"Bye Sonshine, be here tomorrow by noon!" She called after me as Chad tugged at my hand.

"Okay! See you then!"

Chad and I walked hand in hand to his car and I stifled a chuckle. Chad looked at my face and chuckled too, unaware of what I was laughing at.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I guess I'm just happy," I told him with a shrug.

He opened my door for me like a true gentleman then closed it behind me. He rushed to his side and jumped in his car.

"Ya know," he started as he turned the car on, "Apologies are like a big old slap in the face..."

"How so?" I asked with a chuckle.

"You slap a person and it turns against you somehow..."

"So you think because I apologised something bad will happen to me?" I questioned him, an eyebrow raised.

He nodded.

"Real funny, Chad."

As he sped down the street I smiled widely, "I can see you smiling out of the corner of my eye," Chad informed me with a smile also. "Why so smiley?"

"You'd think a car like yours in a town like this would attract a lot of attention since most cars are pickup trucks, but surprisingly no," I told him as he reached for my hand.

"I attract attention!" He argued.

"Maybe you need a better car," I laughed.

"Carmen is the best car I have got!" He complained, taking it offensively, or pretending to act dramatic. Either way it was amusing.

"You should get a yellow Ferrari and name it Sonny!" I mused.

"Nah, no cars are special enough to have your name," he winked at me, causing my cheeks to tint pink.

...

**Yeah I know this was short, but I had to get it out of the way. The next chapter will be longer, and I have surprises up my sleeve. **

**~BALLofSONSHINE~**


	12. Lake Vertigo

Just One Mistake

Chapter 12: Lake Vertigo

**I don't own a thing.**

**Please review, because I'm updating just for you FanFiction gremlins. Why do I refer to you as gremlins, I'll never know.**

...

"Why did you offer to drive us there, Chad!" I complained to him, my arms securely fastened in front of my chest.

"Because, I'm a polite guy!" He explained as his voice rose.

"I hate that about you," I muttered softly.

"No matter how quiet you say things I can still hear you, you know Sonny," he informed me as his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

I groaned loudly and turned so I was looking at my window.

"Why does it matter if I'm driving or not?"

"Because whilst you are driving Lucy and Lucas are happily enjoying their "alone time" together by _making out_!" I hissed at him.

"Wow, you _are_ jealous," he remarked.

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Chad, Sonny, do you mind?" Lucy spoke up from the back seat. Lucas was arched over her and they were both staring forward at us.

"You totally want that to be us," he whispered as he leaned closer to me.

"Na-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Na-uh!"

"Maybe we should get out and walk the rest of the way," Lucas suggested coldly.

Chad suddenly slowed down and stopped by the side of the road.

"Lucy, is this right? I don't see anything but trees around us," Chad informed the girl in the back.

Lucy's head popped up and scanned the area, "Yep, this is it."

Lucas climbed off her and they exited the car hastily. Chad got out and I followed as Lucas and Lucy walked hand in hand through the bush. Chad grabbed at my hand and brought it up to his face as he kissed it a couple of times. I smiled at him and rested my head on his arm since I couldn't reach his shoulder.

"Sonny, I have a big surprise for you!" Lucy said as she turned to me, her hands held up motioning for me to wait.

"I love surprises!" I squeaked.

"Do you remember your first kiss?" She asked me as she stopped us from walking any further.

I pulled a face, "Of course I do," I muttered coldly. "Jake Goldstein," I muttered again, scrunching my nose up as I said it. "I wish that wasn't my first kiss, because he has just eaten some stupid meal that apparently had garlic in it so his breath smelt horrible. Plus he's a terrible kisser."

Lucy nodded, "Yeah whatever. But do you remember where that first kiss was?" she questioned me with an excited look on her face.

A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth, "Lake Vertigo!" I squealed. Lucy nodded her head and we both let out a girlish sort of scream.

"Yes, Lake Vertigo!" She squealed back.

"You brought me to our old make out place?" I asked with a smile.

She laughed and grabbed me in a hug, "You must love me," she joked.

"I hope it's still as beautiful!" I grinned as I rushed past the trees until I appeared in front of the lake.

Soon after Lucy, Chad and Lucas caught up and Chad slipped his hand in mine. "The view _is_ beautiful," he commented.

I turned to him, "Yeah it is. But please don't make some lame line that I'm the view that's beautiful," I told him in a flat tone.

"Aw, why not?" He asked me with a grin, "That line is pure genius!"

"Pure _lame_," I muttered.

Lake Vertigo was about 30 metres wide with a large pier sticking out in it. The water sparkled just as much as Chad's eyes did which made me giggle quietly to myself. It was literally a lake surrounded by trees and nature that usually comes in a forest. For a lake in the middle of a dull forest, it was _Ah-MAY-zing_!

"Hope you brought your swimming trunks," Lucy said as she dragged Lucas down to the waterfront.

"No I did not," Chad whispered.

"It's okay, just wear what you're wearing now," I answered him with a shrug.

"And you don't have yours?"

"Correct-a-mundo," I chirped as I walked down to the waterfront where Lucy and Lucas were waiting.

"Damn, I was itching to see you in a bikini," Chad smirked at me and he chuckled lightly.

I raised my hand and slapped him on the arm, "You're such a perv!" I said with a laugh.

There was a two boats side by side just at the shore and my face lit up, "Lucy did you plan this?"

Lucy gave a shy nod, "You caught me. I wanted to make today special," she admitted as she hoped in the boat on the right along with Lucas.

I tugged on Chad's hand and towed him to the other boat.

"You know what, I can't actually swim so..." Chad nervously said as he turned to walk away.

I shook my head and grabbed his tie in my hands, pulling his lips down onto mine roughly. His lips moved against mine slowly as he hooked his arm around my waist and I moved mine to his hair. As I pulled away from his lips I moved to his ear, "What about now?" I whispered huskily.

He didn't say anything; he just got into the boat and offered me his hand. I smirked as he helped me in the boat.

Lucy and Lucas were already out on the water.

"So how do you actually work this thing?" Chad asked me, gesturing to the boat we were in.

"You use the oars; it's not rocket science Chad," I exclaimed with a smirk appearing on my face.

He picked up an oar and I reached for the other. He has a puzzled look on his face so I showed him how to paddle. He dipped his oar into the water and pushed against it at the same time I did. We were slowly moving into the middle of the lake.

"This was your old make out place?" Chad asked out of the blue as he set the oar down by his side.

I set mine down too and nodded, "Yes it was," I giggled, "Lucy and I came here six or seven times... with a different boy each time I might add."

Chad's expression was priceless.

"I know, I know, it might sound slutty but Lucy pressured me into doing that. Might I add I didn't always make out with the boy, and sometimes I didn't even have a boy with me, I just came because Lucy didn't want to be alone in case one of the boys made a move on her," I told him with a shrug.

"I wouldn't have thought, little miss Sonny Munroe making out with random guys. Wow they were lucky," he said as he stared down at the water.

I smirked, "Jealous?"

He shook his head, "I was trying to make it sound like you were special," he said in a murmur.

I awed at him and shuffled in the boat so I could wrap my arms around him. The boat wobbled which caused Chad to whimper.

I wrapped my arms around him and leant my head against his arm.

"I love you Sonny," he said softly.

"I love you too, Chad," I whispered back.

We sat there for a while. Chad snuck his arms around my waist slowly.

"TIPSY!" Lucy screamed as she and Lucas came up beside up and rocked the boat.

"LUCY!" I screamed back.

Suddenly the boat tipped over and we fell into the freezing cold water. As we were under I could see Chad float back up to the surface, I tried to do so but I was stuck underneath the boat.

**Chad's POV **

"What the hell! What was that for?" I yelled as I came to the surface to meet Lucy and Lucas's eyes. They were laughing their heads off.

"We-e were just p-playing Tipsy," Lucy said in between giggles.

I looked around at the water and frantically bobbed back under the water to look around. As I returned to the surface I met their eyes once more, but this time they were full of confusion.

"Where's Sonny!" I yelled.

Lucy's face dropped and she leant over to look into the murky water. Lucas stood up in the boat, causing it to rock slightly. He pulled his shirt off and dove into the water.

Lucy watched in astonishment as Lucas came up to the surface a while later with Sonny in his arms.

I glowered at him.

Lucas has his arms around her waist and was dragging her to the shore.

I glowered harder.

"I can't believe it," Lucy and I chorused, thought the difference was I was saying it in disgust and Lucy was saying it dreamily.

"What?" Lucy said in confusion as I waded in the water.

"I'm supposed to be the hero, I'm her boyfriend!" I complained to her, my voice rather high.

"Lucas is a lifeguard Chad, it was his instincts that did that," Lucy told me with a smile, and she came over to the edge and reached for my hand, "Now take my hand."

I did so and she pulled me into the boat, managing to do it without capsizing.

"How is Lucas a lifeguard?" I asked her as she opened a box that was under a seat and threw a towel at me, "There aren't any beaches for miles."

"Lifeguard at pools," she corrected me.

"That's less impressive," I laughed and she smacked me.

"Paddle" she ordered me as she threw two oars in my direction.

"I can't paddle!"

She groaned loudly and grabbed them, sitting back down on her seat.

"You're really something, Chad Dylan Cooper," Lucy said with a smirk as she paddled slowly back to shore.

"Thank you," I muttered with a hint of sarcasm.

"No but I'm serious. I see the way Sonny looks at you, she really does love you. I've never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you," she told me with a genuine, friendly kind of smile.

I looked behind Lucy at the shore where Lucas and a now conscience Sonny were. He was awfully close to her and still had no shirt on. I clenched my jaw and looked away.

"I know..."

"You love her too. I know you do," she smiled wider, "

I didn't say anything else; I just nodded at her, my eyes trailing back to Sonny and Lucas. My eyes widened at them. Lucy saw my expression and looked back at the two. They were lip locked!

Lucas was kissing Sonny! My Sonny!

Lucy gasped and flung her hand over her mouth. "Lucas?" She whispered.

"...And Sonny!" I exclaimed.

As we got to the shore, Lucy and I jumped out of the boat and ran up to the two.

"LUCAS!" Lucy screamed in shock. He quickly pulled off Sonny and jumped up on his feet.

Sonny sat there, a confused look on her face and her knees up to her chest.

"Sonny?" I whispered as her eyes slowly met mine. They looked apologetic.

"Lucy, this isn't what it looks like!" Lucas quickly defended himself even though it didn't help- Lucy looked furious with him.

"I hate it when you make excuses Lucas! You've done it three times before, and this is the last time!" She cried.

Wow, I didn't know Lucas was a player!

Lucas reached out for her but she stepped back so he couldn't. "Don't be like this, please!" He said as he furrowed in disappointment.

"Go away," she cried as she ran off in the opposite direction, back through the forest.

Lucas stood there for a second, and then ran after her.

"Chad," Sonny spoke up, her eyes glistening.

"Don't try," I hissed back.

"Please don't be angry!" She cried as she stood up. Sonny's make up had run and her hair and her clothes were dripping wet still.

"Too late..."

"Chad it wasn't me! Lucas made the first move, _he_ kissed _me_. You turned around _Just _as he leant in!" She told me as her eyes overflowed with tears.

"Oldest lie in the book," I told her flatly.

"What book?" She asked, "You heard what Lucy said, he's done it before. I didn't kiss him! He kissed me!"

"That's the plotline in the season 4 finale of Mackenzie Falls!" I yelled at her. Her eyebrows lowered, "Mack finds Chloe kissing Devon and he can't forgive Chloe when she says it was all Devon, he just appeared at the wrong time. It turns out it was Devon, causing Mack to look like a complete fool for not believing Chloe..."

"Then why are you mad at me? That's what really happened!" She said through the tears.

I looked anywhere except for her eyes and I heard her sob quietly. Deep inside, I knew I should forgive her, that it was just a misunderstanding... But I just couldn't...

"I love you Chad, I'd never cheat on you!" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I kept my arms by my sides and she pulled away slowly.

"Fine, be that way," she said as she stalked off.

I came back into reality and saw her walking away, "SONNY!" I yelled as I ran up to her side. "Look, I'm sorry... I love you too!" I told her as I grabbed her hands in mine.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come to Wisconsin," she whispered as she pulled her hands away.

"No, I'm so glad I did come!" I protested as I bent down and joined my lips to hers in a short but passionate kiss.

After a few seconds a smile appeared on her face, "I'm glad you came too," she said in a whisper.

I smiled back and connected my lips back on hers. We stood there for a while with our lips together. She moved her hands into my hair and grabbed fistfuls of my hair. I wrapped my arms around her waist and we pulled apart to breath.

We stood in the same position for a couple of minutes and she put her head onto my chest.

"I do love you," I told her, "Sorry if it seemed I was being overdramatic."

She laughed, "Well you're on a drama!"

"I think we should find Lucas and Lucy now," Sonny suggested with a smile.

"Oh right, I nearly forgot about them," I chuckled and grabbed at Sonny's hand, entwining our finger together.

We walked hand in hand into the forest.

**%$#%~*-...-*~%#$%**

**Well wasn't that lovely. Thought they were going to have a big fight and break up? Well that sounded too cliché for me, so I came up with that instead. That's less cliché! **

**Oh, and it was **_**so**_** lovely how they forgot about Lucas and Lucy wasn't it. (That was sarcasm, just so you know) Lucy is Sonny's best friend and she forgot about them! Oh well. In my mind it was 'Channy in the room! Who cares about Lucacy?' (That's Lucy and Lucas's couple name) It was hard coming up with a couple name for those two just now. **

**So, hoped you liked it! I worked extra hard on it!**

**Review, pretty, pretty please!**


	13. NOTE

PERMANENT (MAYBE) HIATUS

The title above really made no sense... But mainly, I'm pausing the story. I really feel uninspired and I need to concentrate on my other stories. This may be a permanent thing, so don't wait up for an update.

Sorry to anyone who liked it.

~Jessy


	14. AUTHORS NOTE

HEY GUYS!

Remember me? BALLofSONSHINE! I know I haven't been on for over a year, (I can't believe it's been that long!) but I have some news to share. I am making myself a new account. I know I could just delete these stories, but that will take forever to start fresh. So I'm simply making a new account, and I'm in the process of writing some stories. So if any of you guys have subscribed to any of my stories, and miss my writing, (you probably don't, my writing sucked back then) then here is my new account:

.net/u/3886213/jessieeXoXo

I haven't done anything on it yet, so just be patient, my pretties :)

Thanks for your support, oh and I'm not finishing any of the BALLofSONSHINE stories, okay?

Cheers, Jessie xoxo


End file.
